parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Ninth Thomas and Friends Movie Remake Episode 9: James Makes a Mess (Ringo Starr-US).
Here is the ninth remake of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Full Thomas and Friends Movie remake. Cast (James in a Mess, told by Ringo Starr for the US) *James *Angry James (James at Boulder Mountain Set) *Scared James *Percy *Toby *Sir Topham Hatt *Henrietta *Gordon *Henry *Thomas *Surprised Thomas (Thomas and the Jet Engine) *Annie and Clarabel Cast (The Sequel) *Thomas - Paul *James - Professor Transcript (James in a Mess, told by Ringo Starr for the US) *Narrator: Toby and Henrietta are enjoying their new job on the Island of Sodor, but they do look old fashioned and did need new paint. (as Toby, Henrietta, and nine freight cars arrive at Elsbridge station, an angry James arrives with two light red coaches and two dark red coaches) James was very rude whenever he saw them. *James: (angry) Ugh. What dirty objects. *Narrator: He would say. At last, Toby lost patience. *Toby: James, *Narrator: He asked. *Toby: Why are you red? *James: (angry) I am a splendid engine. *Narrator: Answered James. *James: (angry) Ready for anything. You never see my paint dirty. *Toby: Oh, *Narrator: Said Toby innocently. *Toby: That's why you once needed bootlaces to be ready, I suppose. *Narrator: James went redder than ever and snorted off. It was such an insult to be reminded of the time a bootlace had been used to mend a hole in his coaches. (an angry James departs Elsbridge station and arrives at Knapford station to drop his two light red coaches and two dark red coaches coaches and blows his whistle) At the end of the line, James left his coaches and got ready for his next train. It was a slow freight, stopping at every station to pick up and set down cars. James hated slow goods trains. (an angry James shunts a stone car into a coal car and a cattle car) *James: Dirty cars from dirty sidings. Blech! (angrily blows his whistle and shunts the three cars into a fish van, a fish car, a milk wagon, a boxcar, and a caboose. He sets out of Elsbridge station and blows his whistle) *Narrator: Starting with only a few, he pickled up more and more cars at each station, till' he had a long line. At first, the cars behaved well, but James had bumped them so crossly, that they were determined to get back at him. (a happy James rounds a curve at the field, where he had his accident and puffs angrily up to the top of Gordon's hill) Presently, they approached the top of Gordon's hill. Heavy freight trains halt here to set their brakes. James had had an accident with cars before, and should have remembered this. *James's Driver: Wait, James, wait! (an angry James blows his whistle and reaches the top and puffs round the bend) *Narrator: Said his driver, but James wouldn't wait. He was too busy thinking what he would say to Toby when they next met. (the stone car, coal car, cattle car, fish van, fish car, milk wagon, boxcar, and caboose bump into a scared James and push him down the hill) The freight cars' chance had come. *Foolish Freight Cars: Hurrah! Hurrah! *Narrator: They laughed, and banging their buffers, they pushed him down the hill. (a scared James speeds down Gordon's hill at a high speed and races round a curve) *Foolish Freight Cars: On! On! On! (James blows his whistle) *Narrator: Yelled the cars. *James: (scared) I've got to stop! I've got to stop! *Narrator: Groaned James. (a scared James thunders through Maron station past Thomas, who is slowly puffing into Maron station when he, now surprised, sees James speeding through, and has time to shut his eyes when he arrives on time at Maron station) Through the station they thundered. Disaster lay ahead. (CRASH!) Something sticky splashed all over James. He had run into two tar wagons, and was black from smokebox to cab. He was more dirty than hurt, but the tar wagons and some cars were all to pieces. (Percy blows his whistle as he and his freight car arrive with Toby, Henrietta, and the Breakdown train to meet James) Toby and Percy were sent to help, and came as quickly as they could. (Toby rings his bell) *Toby: Look here, Percy, *Narrator: Exclaimed Toby. *Toby: Whatever is that dirty object? *Percy: That's James, didn't you know? *Toby: It's James's shape, *Narrator: Said James. *Toby: But James is a splendid red engine, and you never see his paint dirty. *Narrator: James pretended he hadn't heard. Toby and Percy cleared away the unhurt cars, and helped James home. (Toby, Henrietta, and Percy set to work, clearing up the mess, and taking James back home) Sir Topham Hatt met them. *Sir Topham Hatt: Well done, Percy and Toby! *Narrator: He turned to James. *Announcer: Fancy letting your cars run away, I am surprised. You're not fit to be seen, you must be cleaned at once! Toby shall have a new coat. *Toby: Please, sir, can Henrietta have one, too? *Narrator: Said Toby. *Sir Topham Hatt: Certainly, Toby. *Toby: Oh, thank you, sir. She will be pleased! *Narrator: All James could do was watch Toby as he ran off happily with the news. (Toby, Henrietta, and Percy leave poor dirty James) Transcript (The Sequel) *Thomas: Come on, James. I'm taking you to the washdown to get cleaned. *(at the washdown, James is being cleaned) *James: Mind my eyes, will you? (gets washed and cleaned until he is good as new) Trivia (James in a Mess, told by Ringo Starr for the US) *James in a Mess will be Ringo Starr for the US. *Shot 1 will film Toby, hauling Henrietta, and nine freight cars, pulling into Elsbridge station. *Shot 2 will film angry James pulling into the station, hauling two light red coaches and two dark red coaches. *Shot 3 will film an angry James talking angrily while lip syncing. *Shot 4 will film Toby getting cross. *Shot 5 will film Toby talking crossily while lip syncing. *Shot 6 will film an angry James talking while lip syncing angrily to Toby. *Shot 7 will film Toby talking while lip syncing happily. *Shot 8 will film an angry James taking off and bringing his two light red coaches and two dark red coaches. *Shot 9 will film an angry James shunting his two light red coaches and two dark red coaches into a siding at Tidmouth Station. *Shot 10 will film an angry James puffing away. *Shot 11 will film an angry James shunts a stone car into a coal car and a cattle car and gets coupled up to them, and couples them all up while talking and lip syncing. *Shot 12 will film an angry James shunting his stone car, coal car, and cattle car into a fish van, a fish car, a milk wagon, a boxcar, and a caboose, and getting coupled up. *Shot 13 will film an angry James looking at his watch. *Shot 14 will film an angry James puffing away and taking his stone car, coal car, cattle car, fish van, fish car, milk wagon, boxcar, and caboose. *Shot 15 will film James puffing happily round a bend and hauling his stone car, coal car, cattle car, fish van, fish car, milk wagon, boxcar, and caboose. *Shot 16 will film James climbing up a hill and hauling his stone car, coal car, cattle car, fish van, fish car, milk wagon, boxcar, and caboose. *Shot 17 will film James going round the other side of the hill and hauling his stone car, coal car, cattle car, fish van, fish car, milk wagon, boxcar, and caboose. *Shot 18 will film a scared James thundering down the hill and hauling his stone car, coal car, cattle car, fish van, fish car, milk wagon, boxcar, and caboose. *Shot 19 will film a scared James talking while lip syncing. *Shot 20 will film a scared James thundering down a hill and hauling his stone car, coal car, cattle car, fish van, fish car, milk wagon, boxcar, and caboose. *Shot 21 will film a scared James thundering through a Junction and hauling his stone car, coal car, cattle car, fish van, fish car, milk wagon, boxcar, and caboose past Thomas, Annie, and Clarabel, and a surprised Thomas, Annie, and Clarabel. *Shot 22 will film a scared James racing through Maron station and hauling his stone car, coal car, cattle car, fish van, fish car, milk wagon, boxcar, and caboose. *Shot 23 will film some tar wagons. *Shot 24 will film the tar wagons are shown as the shot pans in on them. *Shot 25 will film a scared James crashing into them, comeing off the rails, and hauling his stone car, coal car, cattle car, fish van, fish car, milk wagon, boxcar, and caboose. *Shot 26 will film a red nosed James now off the rails. *Shot 27 will film some tar wagons and freight cars broken apart. *Shot 28 will film Percy arriving and hauling a freight car. *Shot 29 will film Toby arriving, hauling Henrietta, and the Breakdown Train. *Shot 30 will film Toby talking while lip syncing to Percy. *Shot 31 will film Percy talking while lip syncing to Toby. *Shot 32 will film Toby talking while lip syncing to Percy. *Shot 33 will film a tired James gulping. *Shot 34 will film Toby leaving, hauling Henrietta and the Breakdown Train. *Shot 35 will film Percy leaving with his freight car. *Shot 36 will film a tired James sighing. *Shot 37 will film Toby, Henrietta, and Percy, taking James, arriving home. *Shot 38 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking while lip syncing happily. *Shot 39 will film a tired James blinking sadly. *Shot 40 will film Toby chuckling happily. *Shot 41 will film Toby talking while lip syncing happily. *Shot 42 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking while lip syncing happily. *Shot 43 will film Toby talking while lip syncing happily. *Shot 44 will film Toby puffing away, pulling Henrietta. *Shot 45 will film a happy Percy leaving. *Shot 46 will film a tired James sighing sadly. Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65